Mario
'Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games 3D 2 '''is an installment in the ''Mario & Sonic ''series. It was created by P&F Games Inc. for the Nintendo Switch 3D. Playable Characters Mario Series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Yoshi * Toad * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Rosalina * Birdo * Nabbit * Toadette * Larry Koopa * Wendy Koopa * Dry Bowser * Dry Bones Sonic Series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Blaze * Silver * Metal Sonic * Vector * Espio * Rouge * Omega * Cream * Jet * Wave * Sticks * Zazz * Zavok * Eggman Nega Friends Series * Austin * Mikayla * Logan * Caleb R. * Ellie * Alex S. * Nick B. * Emma H. * Aaron * Nolan P. * Hazel * Bridget * Chris T. * Katie * Laura * Patrick * Dillon * Liv H. * Kimmie * Kaitlyn D. Non-Playable Characters Referees * Lakitu * Toadsworth * Captain Toad * Pianta * Orbot * Cubot * Omochao * Charmy * Caleb H. * Chad * Maddy * Haley D. Guests * Joe B. * Drew O. * Mikee * Jared C. * Alyssa R. * Lexie * Ally M. * Keelan Audience Members * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Toad * Chao * Hero Chao * Dark Chao * Omochao * Flicky * Chirps * Tux * Porker Events There are a total of 30 events in the game. 20 are Olympic events and 10 are Dream events. * 100m Dash * 110m Hurdles * 4x100m Relay * Long Jump * Javelin Throw * Discus Throw * Vault * Trampoline * Rhythmic Hoop * 100m Freestyle Swimming * Equestrian * Table Tennis * Beach Volleyball * Football * Rugby Sevens * Basketball * Fencing * Boxing * BMX * Archery * Dream Relay * Dream Javelin * Dream Trampoline * Dream Swimming * Dream Equestrian * Dream Volleyball * Dream Football * Dream Fencing * Dream BMX * Dream Archery Locations Mario Series * Battlerock Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''(Dream Football) * Wario's Gold Mine from ''Mario Kart Wii ''(Dream Equestrian) * Tanooki Tower from ''Super Mario 3D Land ''(Dream BMX) * Mario Circuit from ''Mario Kart 8 ''(Dream Relay) * New Donk City from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''(Dream Trampoline) Sonic Series * Sky Rail from ''Sonic Adventure 2 ''(Dream Fencing) * Ocean Palace from ''Sonic Heroes ''(Dream Volleyball) * Wave Ocean from ''Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) ''(Dream Swimming) * Sweet Mountain from ''Sonic Colors ''(Dream Archery) * Juice Archipelago from ''Sonic Lost World ''(Dream Javelin) Friendly Face-Off Friendly Face-Off is the campaign found within the game. In it, you compete against non-playable supporting cast members to help team up with you against some of the non-playable villains, specifically Kamek and Infinite. Each character you face off with unlocks a special unlockable song, as well as a Mii outfit and a trophy. Music Mario Series * Main Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. * Athletic Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Main Theme from Super Mario World * Main Theme from Super Mario 64 * Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii * Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Underwater Theme from Super Mario Bros. * Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS * Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Underwater Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Ending Theme from Super Mario World * Rainbow Road from Mario Kart Wii * Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Cheep Cheep Beach from Mario Kart DS * Slider from Super Mario 64 * Comet Observatory from Super Mario Galaxy * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U * DK Island Swing from Donkey Kong Country * Boss Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Final Boss Phase 2 from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Fossil Falls from Super Mario Odyssey * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 2 * Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World * Bowser's Theme from Super Mario 64 * Main Theme from Super Mario 3D Land * Try, Try Again from Mario and Luigi: Dream Team * Main Theme from Super Mario Land * Staff Roll from Mario Kart Wii * Shy Guy Falls from Mario Kart 8 * Bonneton from Super Mario Odyssey * Maple Treeway from Mario Kart Wii * Starship Mario, Dispatch! from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Swinger Flinger from Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Moo Moo Farm from Mario Kart 64 * Ricco Harbor from Super Mario Sunshine * Warm, Fuzzy Plains from Paper Mario: Sticker Star * Fuzzy Time Mine from Super Mario 3D World * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U * Koopa Cape from Mario Kart Wii Sonic Series * Rooftop Run - Day from Sonic Unleashed * Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Sonic Heroes from Sonic Heroes * City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 * Metal Harbor from Sonic Adventure 2 * Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD * Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes * Flying Battery from Sonic and Knuckles * A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure * Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings * His World from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight * Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance * Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 * Windmill Isle - Day from Sonic Unleashed * Boss Rushes from Sonic Lost World * Babylon Garden from Sonic Riders * Final Factory from Sonic Free Riders * Security Hall from Sonic Adventure 2 * The Deadly Six from Sonic Lost World * Balloon Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Fist Bump from Sonic Forces * Chemical Plant from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Station Square from Sonic Adventure * Windy Hill from Sonic Lost World * Emerald Beach from Sonic Battle * Hi-Spec Robo Go! from Sonic Mania * Free from Sonic Free Riders * Speak With Your Heart from Sonic Colors * And... Fish Hits from Sonic Adventure * Chao Race - Challenge from Sonic Adventure 2 * Hill Top from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Plant Kingdom from Sonic Rush Adventure * Endless Possibilities from Sonic Unleashed * Planet Wisp from Sonic Colors * Green Hill, Act 2 from Sonic Mania * Mushroom Hill from Sonic and Knuckles * Theme of Tikal from Sonic Adventure * Green Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog * Race to Win from Sonic Rivals 2 * Casino Park from Sonic Heroes * Luminous Forest from Sonic Forces * Green Forest from Sonic Adventure 2 * Honeycomb Highway from Sonic Lost World